


Proud

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e10 Don't Run, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry reassures Iris when she doubts her ability to lead the team. An extension to the similar scene between them in STAR Labs in 4x09. A happy, and somewhat smutty, ending to the episode. No arrest!





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr

Iris yawned and stretched as she walked into the loft. Barry came up behind her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Mmm" She hummed, leaning against him.

Barry smirked. "Does that feel good?"

"You know I love you, our family, and our friends, but sometimes I just wish..." Iris looked pleadingly at Barry. "You guys would stop getting kidnaped!"

Barry laughed.

"It's exhausting!" Iris sighed, falling face down onto the couch.

Barry lifted her legs up so he could sit down under them. Iris sat up and scooted herself into his lap. She pushed back his hair with one hand and caressed his cheek with the other. Serious now, she whispered, "I was so scared."

"But you were so brave." Barry reminded her.

"You said I made the right decision, but I would never be able to live with myself if Devoe hurt you! I keep thinking about what might've happened." Iris was on the verge of tears.

Barry gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. "You looked at the situation objectively, like any good leader would. Caitlin is dealing with an alternate personality and a human trafficker. I've faced the bad guys on my own before, she hasn't. She was the one who needed saving."

Iris nodded. She knew Barry was right but the guilt of leaving her husband to fend for himself was still plaguing her.

"You trust me right? You believe in me?" Barry asked.

"I always have."

Barry wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Then trust me to get out of things on my own. Believe me when I say you are a great leader, Iris."

She pressed her forehead to his. Both of them closed their eyes. Iris took deep calming breaths. Barry tilted her head to the side so he could trail a path of soft kisses down her neck.

"I love you so much, Barry."

"I love you too." Barry breathed against her skin. She shivered at the movement of his lips.

Barry put one arm around Iris's waist and cradled her head with his hand. Slowly, he lowered her down onto her back and shifted on top of her. He sucked on her lower lip, causing her breath to hitch.

Iris grabbed his chin. She looked up at him with misty eyes. "Ever since I met you, I've been amazed by your selflessness and your intelligence. I know that when there's a tough call to make that you'll make the right one. So when you're not there to do it and that falls on me, I doubt myself. I don't ever want to let you down."

"Iris," Barry almost laughed. "I trust you more than anyone. You are so much smarter and stronger than you give yourself credit for. I wouldn't be able to be The Flash without you to support me. You continue to impress me everyday. I am so lucky to have you there, making those tough calls."

Iris smiled.

Barry's eyes reflected pure love and admiration. "I am so proud to have you as the team leader and as my wife!"

Iris reached up and kissed him. He sank onto her, their bodies melting together. She pushed herself up so that she could grind against Barry's crotch. He groaned as she did. The kiss got sloppier. Iris pulled Barry's shirt off and flung it across the room. His hands were struggling to unzip the back of her dress while maintaining the kiss.

Iris smiled against his lips. "Let me help." She leaned up and unzipped the dress, pulling the straps down too.

Barry finished the rest. He took each of her feet in his hands and carefully unbuckled her high heels. Iris felt like Cinderella (or a weird, sexy adaptation of Cinderella where the prince takes her glass slippers off). After, Barry's hands glided up her legs. When he got to her panties, he pulled them down agonizingly slow. In the meantime, Iris took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

When they were both finished, Barry descended on her again. Iris gripped his muscular back his kisses got deeper. He tore his lips a centimeter away from hers to say, "There is nothing I'm more proud to be than your husband."


End file.
